The truth never set me freeFanfic de Paramore
by NiicoleParamore
Summary: Fanfic de Paramore,cuenta mi versión de como se formó Paramore y cosas que podrían haber ocurrido,Paramore fue una banda,Paramore es una banda,Paramore será una banda.


**[Hayley]**

No veía cuál era el problema de escapar, si yo no pertenecía a éste lugar, y de todas formas a nadie le importaría sí yo me quedaba o me iba, bueno quizás sí a mi mejor amiga… Taylor. A ella no le podía hacer esto, por lo menos, no de esta forma, ella siempre había estado ahí para mi.

Afuera había un día nublado, me encantaban esos días porque significaba que podía usar el negro en mi ropa sin morir de calor. Iría a la casa de Taylor, pero antes debía hacer mi maleta, no sabía a que lugar iría, eso ya lo vería. Hacer mi maleta fue más fácil de lo que pensé que sería.

Tomé mi mp3 y salí a la calle, no me preocupé al oír la voz de mí mamá al preguntarme a que lugar iba, no quería hablar con nadie, excepto Taylor.

Los audífonos de mí mp3 ayudaron a no escuchar los miles de quejidos de la gente cuando chocaba con ellos. Caminé con tanta furia que estuve en un corto tiempo en casa de Taylor, no le había avisado de mi visita, pero sabía que ella me recibiría de todas formas, y de algún modo ella debía saber que la iría a visitar, las cosas el último tiempo habían ido de mal en peor.

**[Josh]**

Era uno de esos días en que había peleado con todos, sin importar las razones.

-Ya fue suficiente-Dije tomando un polerón

-¿Adónde vas?-Preguntó Zac

-Lejos de aquí- Dije sin pensar

-Ya veo, llegó Mr. Simpatía de nuevo-Dijo pesadamente

-¿No te dije acaso que ya había sido suficiente?-Dije irritado

-Sí, pero yo entiendo y tú deberías entender, te falta A-M-O-R-Dijo deletreándolo lentamente

-¡¿AMOR? No me hace falta amor, no es algo necesario para sobrevivir-Dije saliendo sin ganas de querer escuchar nada más de lo que decía.

-Sí le falta-Susurró Zac

**[Hayley]**

Explicarle a Taylor que me iba no fue sencillo, ambas lloramos juntas como hace tiempo no hacíamos, pese a todo me entendió y prometió que siempre estaría ahí para mi.

Ahora le debía explicar a mi mamá, eso sí que sería difícil, ¿a quién quería engañar? a ella sí le iba a importar si me iba o no, antiguamente nosotras teníamos una buena comunicación, ella siempre me había entendido, pero eso había cambiado hace un par de años.

Cuando tenía 14 años mis papás se separaron, nada volvió a ser lo mismo, desde aquella época discutía casi todos los días con mi mamá, me había convertido en una de esas personas a las que no les importaba nada en absoluto, una de esas personas que no creía en el amor.

Llegué a mi casa –aunque no quería – y me dirigí de inmediato a la cocina en busca de un plato con cereales. Luego fui a la pieza de mi mamá.

-Lo siento, debemos hablar-Dije decidida

-¿Qué pasa? Te ves…-Dijo sin terminar su frase

-Siento las peleas que hemos tenido los últimos años, pero me voy, éste no es el lugar al que pertenezco…

-¿Qué? ¿De adónde sacaste esas ideas tan locas hija?-Dijo tratando de abrazarme

-De mi cabeza las saqué-Dije esquivando su abrazo

-No me respondas así- Dijo con tono molesto- Respeto tu decisión, aunque no me guste, pero… ¿A qué lugar irás?

-Ni idea-Dije con indiferencia

-Ese no es un lugar-Dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Lo sé-Sonreí

-¿Y qué pasara con Taylor?-Preguntó

En realidad sabía que su pregunta era si las visitaría a ella y a mi amiga.

-Claro que sí-Dije fingiendo una sonrisa-claro que si las visitaré a ustedes dos

Ya vería si eso sucedía o no.

_Luego de unos días…_

-Adiós mamá-Dije sin emoción alguna

-Chao hija, prométeme que te cuidaras y que me llamaras seguido

-Oh, claro que lo prometo-Eso sñi era algo que podía cumplir

Sabía que la dañaba inmensamente al irme, pero me dañaría aún más a mí si me quedaba en un lugar con constantes peleas, así que era mejor irse. Tomé un taxi y me dirigí al terminal de buses.

_Una vez ahí…_

-Tantos lugares a los que ir-Dije en voz baja

-Disculpa, ¿me dijiste algo?-Dijo un lindo chico que se encontraba en la misma fila que yo

-Eh… no

**[Pensamiento de Jeremy]**

Oh diablos, ¿Qué he hecho? Una linda chica que probablemente hablaba consigo misma y le pregunto si me habló. Definitivamente enloquecí.

**Éste es el primer capítulo de una fanfic que escribí hace tiempo,espero que les guste,comenten por favor!**


End file.
